


Fading Words on my Heart

by LittleMissSketch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack and Angst, Gen, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Suicidal Ideology, Suicidal Thoughts, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSketch/pseuds/LittleMissSketch
Summary: Harry being a mood for almost 300 words.





	Fading Words on my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack don't take it too seriously, though i started it as angst.

Harry Potter laid in the second guest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive. He had just graduated from his fifth year in Hogwarts.

He should be _happy._

He has friends, and he’s _famous_ for Godric’s sake!

But, Sirius, the closest thing to a father he had, was _dead._

_And it was his fault._

* * *

 

His relatives got harder on him, pushing him with less food and more work. He was in the sun more often than not.

His back felt like it was melting off, peeling back from his skin until only muscles and bones were shown.

 _Sirius would have laughed at me and offered me a shower,_ the Chosen One thought bitterly. _No one else has ever offered me that._

Harry looked up into the street, watching the cars drive by occasionally.

As a truck drove by, he thought angrily: _Fucking hit me I dare you._ As it continued driving he frowned, _Wimp._

* * *

 

After a month of this old, overrated hell he got… _bitter._ Oh, and Dudley stopped bothering him as much, but Harry’s a fucking idiot and didn’t notice so the author had to fucking tell you.

Harry had taken to sitting on the sidewalk and snarking at people in his head.

_Wow, that looks like it hurt, hope it fucking did._

_Hope you don’t trip… damn it they didn’t._

_How do all the people I hate have good luck??? I have horrible luck._

Yeah, that’s just about it. Harry’s being a bitter bitch. It’s great! He’s having fun, and nothing else matters!

* * *

 

When Harry, eventually, returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year he cursed up a storm when he saw Snape as the DADA teacher.

He got detention, and it was worth every syllable of those curses.

He smirked all through them all.


End file.
